Sleeping With A Friend
by TheMischievousTwins131
Summary: Kyouya has these strange thoughts about a fellow host. He is not sure what to do. But when a night drinking leaves him in an awkward position, will he have to face these thoughts?


**Hi everyone! **

**Here is my newest story, with many more in the work. I hope you guys like this!**

**I will be hopefully starting the next chapter of Let Me Help You very soon!**

**So this one is inspired by Sleeping With A Friend by Neon Trees**

**Enjoy kiddos!  
With love,**

**Emily**

* * *

Kyouya scowled as he sifted through the mountains of papers on his desk. It had to be at least two feet high.

"Kyouya!" A familiar voice called from the doorway. It was Tamaki, of course, and the rest of the host club. "Let's go out tonight! It's a Friday night!" he said smiling. Kyouya scowled more.

"Come on, Kyouya-senpai, you deserve a little fun," the beautiful brunette, next to Tamaki, added in with her wonderful smile. Kyouya sighed, defeated, and shoved away from his desk.

"Fine, but let me change," he muttered rolling his eyes as Tamaki cheered happily.

_All my friends  
They're different people  
Anxious like the Ocean in the storm  
_

Everyone was right, it was a Friday and he did not have to work the next night. It had been weeks since the whole gang had been together, everyone having plans. He shrugged off his beloved college sweatshirt and caught his reflection in the floor length mirror of his closet. He did not look like he did in high school. He was not as lanky anymore. Tamaki had helped him channel his frustration from punching pillows to working out, and now he was all muscle. He changed into a pair of black jeans and a light grey t-shirt before putting on shoes and met the group in the waiting limo.

He nodded to everyone, in a quiet hello, before letting his eyes wander to the female former host. She had filled out nicely, at the young age of twenty-three. Tonight, she was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a purple tank top with a half jean jacket. She looked...what was the word? Even though he thought she looked beautiful, she was his friend, and the comment and even the thought was inappropriate.

_When we go out  
Yeah, we're electric  
Coursing' through our bodies til we're warm_

After several drinks at the packed bar, the former host club was beyond buzzed, and done with catching up. Haruhi, probably the soberest of the group, had allowed herself to be pulled onto the packed dance floor with Kaoru. She had lightened up over the years and allowed the younger twin to twirl her around, despite the pop music, with happy laughs and giggles. Tamaki downed his drink before shoving Kyouya onto the dance floor. The former shadow king, not one who normally drank, was compliant to his friend's action.

Haruhi smiled at him happily and gripped his arm gently.

"So you're going to dance?" she asked above the music.

"Why not? I needed some fun," Kyouya replied as she fell against his chest, being bumped into by other dancers. The two smiled innocently at each other before dancing. After a few songs, he became braver, pulling her against him. Her cheeks were red, he claimed it was so she did not fall over in her 'dangerous' heels.

After a few songs, the two took a quick break and ordered more drinks. After a few drinks, they were against each other again, dancing with the music.

_And why mess up a good thing baby?  
It's a risk to even fall in love_

They danced for what seemed like forever, staying later than any of the other hosts. When the two were exhausted, being the gentleman Kyouya was, he gave her a ride home.

"T-'anks" Haruhi said, mid hic-up. She looked up at him, noticing a smile on his face. "I had a lot of fun with you, Kyouya." He paused slightly, seeing a look of desire in her eyes.

"It's no problem Haruhi..." he said with a slight shrug. The two stared at each other, silently asking the obvious question

_So when you give that look to me  
I better look back carefully  
'Cause this is trouble  
Yeah, this is trouble_

Kyouya moved first, grabbing her around the waist and pulled her mouth against his, kissing her roughly. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling roughly as they kissed passionately. He moved slightly so she was pinned against the wall as his tongue brushed against hers. She moaned into his mouth before moving a hand to open the door to her apartment.

_I said, ooh ooh  
You got me in the mood mood  
I'm scared but if my heart's gonna break  
Before the night will end  
I said, ooh ooh  
We're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend_

Neither knew if it was the alcohol that caused the night to go as it did, but in the morning, he showered and ate breakfast with her before leaving.

It had been weeks since he had seen her, they avoided each other to avoid the awkwardness. He stared at his phone quietly when she texted him.

'Tamaki wants to go out tonight...Do you want to skip with me? We need to talk... -Haruhi.' She had said the words no man wanted to hear...'we need to talk.' He knew they would have to talk about that night. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

_**"A-ah! Kyouya!" her voice cried out as he entered her. She whimpered slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.**_

_**"Haruhi? I'm sorry...I did not know it was your first time..." he said softly, his heart clenching as he watched the pain on her face. He leaned down and kissed the crease between her eyebrows. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at him as if he was the only man in the world. **_

_**"I'm okay now...you can move" she said smiling up at him. He looked at her cautiously before moving in a slow and steady pattern. As he moved faster, and she moved back against him, he felt her nails dig into his back before she kissed him.**_

_**She had cried out his name in his mouth as she came, her body shaking against him before he came.**_

It had been, truly, one of the best nights he had ever shared with another person. She was a beautiful and smart girl...On top of that...he had muttered those three words to her before he fell asleep!

"Fuck..." he cursed opening his eyes. He sighed quietly before texting her back,

'Sounds good...I didn't want to go out either. How about dinner here? -Kyouya', he texted back, getting a 'Okay' in response.

_All my friends  
Stay up past midnight  
Looking for the thing to fill the void  
I don't go out  
Much like I used to  
Something about the strangers and the noise_

When she arrived, he looked her over, without even meaning to. Tonight she was wearing a coral colored dress with matching polka dot heels.

"Hi..." she said softly, holding a bag. He welcomed her inside before pausing when she shoved the bag into his arms. "It's your shirt...you left it at my place," she added, her cheeks pink.

"Oh...um thanks...Let me go put this away, make yourself at home..." he trailed off motioning to the half cleaned living room. He walked back to his room and pulled out the shirt. He was about to throw it in the hamper before noticing a floral smell in his room. He looked around before smelling the shirt. It smelled like her...as if...no. He shook his head, as if trying to shake the thought of her sleeping in only his shirt out of his mind. There was no way she would do that...right?

He walked back into the living room and gasped when he saw her looking at his laptop. He had carelessly left it open.

"'How do I tell if she's into me?'" Haruhi read before looking up at him.

"It was for a...friend of mine," Kyouya said grabbing his computer. "He needed to see if this girl liked him." She smiled at him before rolling her eyes.

"Kyouya...Do you like me?" she asked after a minute.

"Why would you ask me that?" he asked looking at her, a slight frown on his face.

"I know what you said to me...from that night...you said you liked me," she said softly. He looked at her for a minute before walking to the desk by his room.

"No...I don't like you..." he trailed off as he put his computer on it, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

_And why leave when I got you baby  
It's a risk but babe, I need the thrill  
I never said you'd be easy  
But if it was all up to me  
I'd be no trouble  
Yeah, we're in trouble_

He heard her start to move, heading towards the door. 'It's now or never Kyouya...' his conscious said to him. He moved and grabbed her wrist before she could open the front door.

"I don't like you...I love you" he whispered, looking at her. Haruhi's eyes widened as her mouth opened.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"I can't help it. I love you. Since I met you...I just did not realize it until that night..." he said. She swallowed thickly before nodding.

"Idiot," she said laughing softly as he pulled her against him. "You have to make it up to me now..." she whispered in her ear. "After you upset a girl you love, you should make it up to her...Make it up to me...now"

_I said, ooh ooh  
You got me in the mood mood  
I'm scared but if my heart's gonna break  
Before the night will end  
I said, ooh ooh  
We're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend  
Sleeping with a friend_

He smiled at her before pulling her to the bedroom, her following eagerly. He turned on the light to his blue bedroom and looked at her before pulling off the chocolate brown sweater. She moved to stand in front of him, her hand running over his muscled chest. She looked up at him before kissing him, as her hands moved to unzip her dress. He pulled his mouth from hers as her dress fell to the floor in a coral puddle.

"You never said if you liked me too..." he murmured kissing her throat.

"We'll see how this goes...then you'll get my answer," she said as her fingers went to his belt. He smiled and went to help her with it when he felt her struggle.

"Oh Haruhi..." he moaned against her skin when she ran her fingers gently over his swollen member.

"I need you Kyouya...More than you can imagine," she whispered looking up at him. He smiled gently at her and unclipped her bra, lifting her hands away from him so it could fall to the floor. He kicked off his pants and boxers in one move as she stepped out of her underwear.

"You're so beautiful," he said, his heart swelling slightly knowing he could finally tell her.

_We are both young  
Hot blooded people  
We don't wanna die alone  
To become one  
It could be lethal  
Sleeping with a friend_

_All my friends_

She looked at him for a minute before taking off his glasses and pushed him onto the bed. He looked at her as she mounted him, taking in his full length.

"Fuck" she moaned out, startling him slightly with the curse. His fingers grabbed her hips gently as she did all the work, moving up and down.

_All my friends_

He watched her in awe as she moved. When he felt her slowing down, he shifted slightly so she was on her back. He intertwined one hand with hers as he moved, moving in and out at a faster pace.

_All my friends_

She squeezed his hand as her body arched from the bend, letting out little cries as he moved.

"Ah! Kyouya!" she screamed as he came, clenching him tightly, not letting him go. He moaned loudly as he came with her, his finger tips, gripping her hip, white.

_All my friends_

When the two calmed down, she smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"I do love you too..." she whispered kissing his chest as she closed her eyes.

_Oh I said, ooh ooh  
You got me in the mood mood  
I'm scared but if my heart's gonna break  
Before the night will end  
I said, ooh ooh  
We're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend_

_(All my friends)  
Sleeping with a friend  
(All my friends)_

"Kyouya? You need to wake up...Dinner is ready," her voice called, coaxing him out of his nap. He yawned before opening his eyes and stared at his gorgeous wife."You must have had a good nap...you barely moved," she said moving his hair out of his eyes.

"I did...About how we got together...I'm happy I slept with you all those years ago...Even though you're not supposed to sleep with your friends," he said sitting up.

_If my heart's gonna break before the night will end  
I said, ooh ooh  
We're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend_

"From what I remember, at one point you said we were not friends..." she said laughing.

"You caught me during studying for an exam...I was crabby," he protested kissing her gently.

"Alright crabby...besides, I would rather it had been me, than any of the other guys" she said as his hand creeped under her skirt.

"How about dinner waiting?" he asked with a smirk. "All this talk has given me an idea...and there won't be much sleeping..."


End file.
